


Frozen

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek helps keep Stiles warm after a fall into a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

'Damn Derek and his amazingly warm and ripped body!' Stiles thought to himself as he shivered in the werewolf's arms. Falling through the frozen lake had not been a very pleasant experience and neither was dealing with Derek's lecture the entire time he'd helped Stiles get out of his wet clothing. But laying in Derek's bed with only a pair of borrowed boxers with a warm chest and torso pressed up against his back seemed like an even trade for the moment, anyway. Stiles took long, even breaths to keep himself from popping an unfortunate and awkward boner despite the fact that he was fairly certain that Derek could smell the low level of arousal that Stiles felt churning low in his belly.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," Stiles reminded, attempting to draw Derek into conversation. "I'm sure Scott was ready to jump in and do all of this, and I'm actually a bit surprised that you were the first one to jump my bones so to speak once I was pulled from the water."

"Shut up and just concentrate on staying awake will you?" Derek reprimanded with a small swat to Stiles' shoulder and an almost indignant yet slightly affectionate huff.

"Talking keeps me awake by giving me something to focus on. You don't have to actually respond with words, just give me a grunt and one of your trademark eyebrow-things every so often and I'll carry this all by myself," Stiles responded between the chattering of his teeth.

"Eyebrow-thing?" Derek questioned as his brow drew together in confusion. Stiles couldn't contain the fit of giggles that swept over him at Derek's impeccably good comedic timing and rather unaware obliviousness. "Stiles, if you don't shut up right now, I will rip your throat out with- with my teeth!"

"Whatever, Sourwolf. I'm not the one keeping you here plastered to my back. You are under no obligation to keep me warm by any means. Just go fetch Scott or Malia on your way out if you do decide to leave!" Stiles managed to say between his laughter. "Either way, I'm going to continue to talk unless you can find a better way to keep my mouth occupied."

"I'm sure I could find a few viable options," Derek suggested with a knowing smirk. Stiles blanched for a moment, blinking in confusion at the provocative suggestion that had been made.

"Your dick isn't what feel through a patch of thin ice a half an hour ago so I don't think me giving you a blow job will help keep-" Stiles found his words stolen from his mouth when Derek's large hands pulled his head back and his lips covered over Stiles' in a slow kiss that left Stiles' slightly breathless.

"Your lips are capable of doing more than sucking dick. I'm sure that it'll happen eventually knowing you, but do you think we could bring this back down to a milder pg-13 level for tonight?" Derek pleaded with a shit eating grin on his face. "The pack seemed to be a little weirded out right now at the thoughts that have been planted inside their heads and I don't want any sounds to accompany the mental images."

"Sorry guys!" Stiles called out in the direction of the bedroom door, knowing most of them could hear the apology. Stiles blushed at the thought of what they were thinking about their conversation. "Sucking face seems like a fair enough trade for tonight, though." Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles again, slowly and carefully measured while warmth began to replace the bitter chill that had settled into Stiles' skin.


End file.
